And He Held Her. . . .
by Alien Outcast
Summary: **FINISHED**Another Jubes/Wolvie fic Jubes gets kinda mad, and then look at the title ^ It's sweet I thought.


_**And he held her. . . .**_

  


  


  


  


Jubilee stared out the window of her room. Looking out on the lawn of the institute, past the gate, onto the road where she hoped to hear the engine of the familiar sound of his bike. She never heard it though, her wish simply could not come true. He left five years earlier, and she knew that she had to put the past in the past.

  


Still, she stared out into the blackness of the night, hoping. Tears rolled down her face, and she knew she had to stop. Stop loving him before it was too late. But it was too late, she reminded herself. She closed her eyes, and tried her best to make the pain go away. . . .

  


  


_Three years later. . . ._

  


The sound of a motorcycle's engine could be heard in the room where Jubilee studied. She heard it, no doubt, but she concentrated all the more harder on her studies. She was in college now, and she couldn't afford for her losing her self-control. 

  


Logan got off his bike, and swung his duffle-bag over his shoulder. He stomped up the stairs in spite of his hoping that they wouldn't make a fuss. He opened the door to the mansion, and saw that most of his comrades were sitting in the main room, doing their own little things to occupy themselves. He chuckled to himself to see that nothing had changed since the last eight years. 

  


He walked in and was suddenly surround by his teammates, and hearing greetings and past concerns, he threw his bag to a corner, seeing how he wasn't going to his room anytime soon; his teammates certainly wouldn't allow it.

  


Ignoring the questions and comments, he looked around the crowd and studied the faces. He then saw something which made him burst out laughing. The cause of this was seeing Scott. Logan had eyed Scott, and saw nothing but a chrome-dome, which he later found out that it wasn't the only thing shaved during the students' prank at the school. Scott just ignored Logan. He finally recovered over making fun of Scott, and studied everyone else. He noticed that Jean was still as beautiful as ever, though that thought was just a force of habit, and Bobby Drake had turned blue. Then, he noticed three couples, Jean and Scott, of course, had wedding bands on, as so did Kitty Pryde and Kurt Wagner. Both of the couples were standing side by side during their humble greeting of Logan's return.

  


Then, he saw something that made him do a double take. Rogue and Gambit's hands were entwined together, fingers laced, ungloved. "Ya' learned to control yer' powers huh?"

  


Rogue nodded and smiled sweetly at Gambit. She brung forth her free hand, and showed a brilliant, diamond ring. Logan nodded his realization that the two were engaged. 

  


He realized that there was one face he didn't see. The one face that carried those bright blue eyes that always held him mystified. He took a glance upstairs, and so did the others. They knew what he was thinking, and they let him proceed up the stairs in silence.

  


  


  


  


Jubilee heard a knock on her door. She knew it was him. She tried to ignore it, tried very hard, but knew that Logan's persistence would not give in. She threw down her pen, and went swiftly to the door. She swung it open, and with angry eyes and in a voice much like Logan's, she growled, "What do you want?!"

  


Logan just stood there, surprised at first by her comment. He should have known though. He had of course been away from her for eight years, and not once contacted her. "Ta' say hi, Darlin'." he said softly.

  


"Ta' say hi?!" she chuckled, where he could here the incredulous tone in her voice mixed with anger. "Ta' say hi?! It's a little damn late ta' say hi now, don't ya' think?! Eight freakin' years Logan! Eight! And you have the nerve enough to come waltzing in here and pretend that nothing's changed?!"

  


Logan reached out to take her hand, but she jerked away screaming, "Don't touch me!!!" She thrashed out of his grip. She took better control of herself, but her eyes still danced with anger. "When I was littler, you hurt me once, you're not doing it again! Now go away, and stay out of my life!" She slammed the door in his face, not letting him respond.

  


Logan would have went crashing through the door and said, "Now hold on just one minute," but he heard crashes, and things being thrown around in her room, and her angry cries.

  


Jubilee threw anything she could get her hands on. Anything. "Miserable little. . ." *crash* "Has the nerve ta'. . ." *bang* Tears started coming down her cheeks as she released eight years of anger, hurt, and love. "Took my heart, miserable little bastard!" Another item went sailing across the room. "Made me love him!" and yet another crash could be heard. She collapsed on the strewn floor, weeping. She pulled her knees up to her chin. 

  


Logan heard her weak sobs float through the door, and listened to what would come next.

  


Jubilee continued to cry. "Logan, why dya' do it to me? Why are ya' ruining my life? Why did you make me love you?!" she continued consoling herself, not knowing Logan was still outside her door. "I can't get ya' out of my mind!!" She reached up to throw a lamp laying on the floor, but stopped herself. "You're always there. I can't get you out of my head!" She started rocking back and forth, her eyes closed, but the tears kept emerging from her eyes. "Logan, come back. I need you. Hold me and the pain will go away." she whispered, but Logan still heard the words that tumbled from her lips.

  


Logan stood there, his eyes dared to what he had rarely done. He leaned against the door, and sliding down it, tears rolled down his face. It didn't seem right to confront her now, so he recovered from his emotional status, and went to his own room.

  


  


  


It was early morning, well, for Saturday it was. It was around 10:00 a.m., and Logan put on his coat. He wanted to be alone, go off on one of his regular hikes and think. He just needed to get out of the house. He then saw Jubilee flying out the door. He ran after her, and soon got into arms length of the troubled girl in the garden. He grabbed her wrist, and she whirled around to face him. "What is tha' matter with ya'?" he demanded, knowing full well what was wrong, but he wanted her to say it to him, to his face. He knew it would help her, and he didn't want her to know that he had heard her private moment in her room.

  


Jubilee just looked at him for a moment, then said angrily, "You wanna' know what's the matter with me?! You wanna' know what the fuck's wrong?! Well, you should have been here eight years ago to find out!"

  


She started to leave, but he kept his grasp on her. "Let me go!" she screamed, trying desperately to get out of his hold. She then stopped, realizing that he wasn't going to let go until she told him what was wrong.

  


"You want to know what's wrong with me?! I'm angry, I'm hurt, I feel alone, and my damn teeth will not stop shaking!" Logan realized that she had gone out without a coat, and she stood before him, teeth chattering, tears spilling across her face as the white snow flakes gently glided onto her hair. Logan took off his coat, and draped it around her shoulders. His arms stayed with his coat, and he guided Jubilee to one of the benches they had been standing by. She put her head on his shoulder, gave in, and cried. She cried for all of the emotions she had felt since and before he had left her.

  


It felt good to be in his arms, and suddenly, she didn't feel so alone.

  


He held her as she cried, just held her as the snow covered them. 

  


Just held her. . . . . . . .

  


  


  


  


  


A.N. I'm going to do a sequel, just don't know when!


End file.
